The wager
by Fireember345
Summary: up for adoption again
1. Chapter 1

**In this fanifc it is where Nomicon and Tengu have a Wager to see which of Theresa or Heidi wins Randy's heart and kisses him at the Winter Ball. **

**If the Theresa wins Nomicon will remain in the body of the book and the Tengu would never interfere with the lives of mortals.**

**But if Heidi wins, Tengu take over and the Nomicon will be the one sealed in the gem.**

**The stakes are high for both the entities and the fate of the ninja, but through Shadow Julian in the mix, who wants what Heidi was given. **

**Which one will win his heart?**

**Will they live long enough to fall in love.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful Autumn day in the city of Norrisville as the young boy who was in secret the ninja, Randy Cunningham was walking with Howard to school. But in the Nomcon's world, the spirit of the Demon bird, Tengu has had enough of being imprisoned. The Nomicon and the Tengu met at the temple to speak of this matter.

Tengu: Why hello, my dear Nomicon. How has life as a book been treating you?

Nomi: How has life as a stone been? *Chuckled*

Tengu: It has been awful, Nomi. I mean how can you enjoy life as a tutor while I be imprisoned and on guard?

Nomi: (Sarcasm) Aw, you poor evil thing...

Tengu: I'm serous! I hate it there! Why not just trade with me for a-

Nomi: You were there for a reason, Tengu! Don't forget you caused havoc 800 years ago and **you** **CHEATED 569 YEARS AGO!**

Tengu: Let's... Not dwell in the past... Maybe I can make it up to you with another wager...

Nomi: **YOU THINK YOU CAN QUELL MY ANGER WITH ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR ROTTEN- **What is this wager?

Tengu: *Chuckled* Let me show you.

* * *

Tengu Cast opened a portal to show the mortal realm where the current Ninja Randy Cunningham was sitting at a park table with Howard. Randy was just talking with Howard about a new video game. But unbeknownst to them or more precise Randy, two young women had caught the sight of the young raven. One was Theresa, who was sighing in awe of her crush as she looked through her picture of Randy. The other was the reporter Heidi, Howard's sister, who drew a little of Randy. While they were watching him, they were being watch by two powerful entities.

Tengu: Look at this, my friend. Two women, wanting the heart of your student. Like a romance story huh?

Nomi: What's your point?

Tengu: You're the wise one, Nomi. We choose one of a woman, not letting your ninja know, to try to win his heart of gold and kiss him on what the mortals calls the Winter Dance. Shall we wish good luck to them?

Nomi: (Reluctant) Let's...

The Tengu and the Nomicon secretly flowed out of the book, without anyone noticing, hid behind a tree and changed there form into the elderly.

Nomi: We give them our blessing, then we return to the book. Nothing more. Understand?

Tengu: Yes, nothing more. (Secretly crossing his fingers behind his back as they shook hands.)

* * *

The two then split up to meet with there champion. Nomi Pretended to have fallen on the grass of the park, catching the attention of the Fowler girl.

Theresa: Oh my Cheese! Are you okay? (Helping Nomi up)

Nomi: Why thank you young lady. Yes, I am fine, I just lost my footing and slipped. I wish not to be a bother, but could you help me to the bench?

Theresa: Sure. (Walks the poor elderly Nomi to the bench and set the elder down) Are you sure going to be okay?

Nomi: Yes, I could not thank you enough for this kindness. I see in your eyes that you my be having a issue of your own. Like maybe with the heart and mind?

Theresa: Well, there's this boy I like, he's the brusest guy in the entire world, but I don't know how to tell him how I feel.

Nomi: My dear, I believe that you can be able to steal his heart away. You are a kind soul, so I give you a blessing. May your life be filled love and happiness.

Theresa: Thank you. I hope so too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heidi was walking home after done finishing her report. She then felt like walking to the graveyard, like a voice beckoned to her. She knew that Randy thought of her as spicy, she wanted win his heart before Theresa, but not wanting to be eaten by her monster form.

Tengu: Hello young traveler. (whispered in her ear)

The young ginger turning in fright to see an frightening old man standing behind her.

Heidi: Gross! keep away from me! (Backing away from him)

Tengu: Oh, I am so sorry, young lady. I am the Undertaker of the graveyard. I was just about to leave.

Heidi: Well sorry for reacting, but just keep away to me.

Tengu: You seem to be a smart lass. Could you help me retrieve my shovel from that grave beside you, I am far too told to do it you see.

Heidi: Why should I trust you? Or help you?

Tengu: How about a trade then. (Shows a Medallion with two golden Tengu's holding what looks like an eye)

Heidi: Why would I want an old piece of jewelry?

Tengu: Watch.

A tree branch cracked and fell on the old man, but it split apart by the hair, the moment the Medallion glowed.

Heidi: What?

Tengu: This is no ordinary jewellery, child. This Medallion would make you indestructible and give you the power of ten tigers and the speed of wind. No monster would ever harm you and no man can ever resist you. All you have to do is wear it. So, a trade?

Heidi hesitated, but handed him his shovel for the Medallion. She wore it around her neck as she felt it's power.

Tengu: It is wonderful isn't it? However, keep it hidden. Many great evil would try to steal it.

Heidi: What evil?

She turns to him but he was gone.

* * *

The two entities returned to the book and the temple to meet each other again.

Tengu: Everything is set but the spoils of victor. If I win, I be the knew master of the Nomicon for... 500 years?

Nomi: And if I win... YOU STOP INTERFERING WITH THE LIVES OF MORTALS!

Tengu: What? But that's not fair, that's all the fun I could ever do!

Nomi: Then the wager is no more.

Tengu: (Grinning) Fine... By the powers of the shadow, spirit and living realm...! The bet is set (Shanking Nomi's hand as thunder roared inside.)


	3. Read me

Sorry, but I am putting this story up for adoption.

If you want it PM me so I can give it to you.


	4. Ending

**Hey guys, listen, the reason I was unable to continue Wager is because I could write anything without ruining it.**

**But I can make The end of Wager.**

**But I need twenty reviews on this page and then I'll do it.**


	5. adopt

I'm putting up for adoption, PM me if you want it


End file.
